Cousin Waldorf
"PEASANTS!" -Cousin Waldorf's Catchphrase Info Cousin Waldorf is the British Cousin of Rizu and Michi. He acts very snobby to everybody and is pretty weird. He wears thick round glasses, and a green sash. He became a Merman after he attempted of trying to steal the heart shaped stone. His tail is a bunch of towels with a black and white stripe that he calls stylish. Season 1 Cousin Waldorf was first introduced in Season 1. When Michi first saw him she screamed,"IT'S COUSIN WALDORF--HIDE!" and hid behind the wall, Rizu let him in the house. He had french fries but didn't let Michi have any. Then he was later seen outside and screamed at Michi,"GET ON THE GROUND!" and chased Rizu and Michi. Then he passed out because he lost breath and woke up in Rizu's bed. Then he saw the Heart Shaped stone and took it, then Michi got him a glass of water and he turned into a merman! Then Michi saw him and he panicked and then she started screaming at him, then Rizu came in and took care of everything, and they took back the stone from him. Season 2 Cousin Waldorf made a return in Season 2 Episode 4, he was first hiding in the woods but Rizu and Michi found him. He said he had a special project to do, he had to interview his family. He asked them weird questions (What is you favorite kind of wood, what is your favorite leaf, etc.) and Rizu seemed annoyed but Michi on the other hand liked being interviewed. Then Rizu and Michi hid from him and he was alone in the house. When they where gone, he did weird things including inviting the insurance guy over for pizza. Then he tried washing his hands but he forgot he was a Merman. Then, Cousin Waldorf Appeared again in Season 2 Episode 11 with a new merman power. He can freeze things with his nose! He claims that the left and right nostril freeze different type of people. E.x one freezes good and the other bad, however he can not remember which one does which. He decided to keep freezing Rizu and Michi. Then he put on a fashion show! Then he appeared again in the season 2 finale, where he helped them by freezing the ocean. Season 3 Cousin Waldorf returned again in The Season 3 Christmas special! He was visited by the 3 ghosts of christmas, and afterwards stated that he'd learned nothing. Then he came back in The Halloween special dressed as bacon, he revealed he has a disorder where he twitches his head a lot, he said it is so rare they named it after him (Waldorf-itious). Then he has a fantasy of him eating peanut butter cups in slow motion. Then he became a Merman once again! Cousin Waldorf then returned again in the episode "Fat Camp" where him and Michi go to fat camp. Where him and Michi try to find Britanni. But they fail. Relationships Rizu Cousin Waldorf calls Rizu a peasant but still loves her, he always follows her. After she went to college, he keeps trying to find her. Michi Cousin Waldorf follows Michi everywhere she goes. He calls her a peasant and acts mean to her sometimes, but he still loves her. Trivia Cousin Waldorf was fat once. (Reveled in Season 3) Cousin Waldorf's voice deepened in Season 3 People guess that Waldorf is gay but this has not been confirmed Lizzie stated in the comment section once "He is a ridiculous boy so he gets a ridiculous tail!"